oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Souper Stella/(spoilers) O Is Not For Over feels and speils
SUP GUYS I haven't yet taken a look at what threads we have for this and whatnot but I'm just gonna make a blog post to dump my feels sooooooooo ...::***CONTAINS "O IS NOT FOR OVER" SPOILERS***::..... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. . OKAY SO I was worried that I might cry while watching the episode, and WOOPS I TOTALLY DID. :') I was like "Nawh man, enough of this ep has been accidentally spoiled for me... I know everything important... BUT UGH SO MANY THINGS. SO MANY FEELS. YOU GUYS. YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. First off I laughed so hard about the "Shiela CAN see me now!" thing! and then Phyllis and Larry's daughter??? Like what even is the timeline is this show?????? Odd Todd's apartment cracked me up. AND HIS COAT. Omg. I love the costuming department. They're so dedicated and it's wonderful. My heart was pounding when Otto started working with Todd and opening all of the doors! I legitimately didn't see the whole shapeshifting thing coming! I was so scared for a hot minute! Then came the fight. THE FIGHT. OH MY CHEDDAR. THAT is when the tears started for me. That entire scene was BEAUTIFUL and the callback to the first episode with the "Quiet day at the squad..." was so flawless. GUYS I'M TEARING UP AGAIN JUST THINKING ABOUT IT R.I.P. IT WAS SO PERFECT. To see everyone doing their thing and working together. I JUST. I'M CRY. Then when Olive and Otto climbed into the tubes just. BYE I'M DONE THERE GOES MY HEART. Thank God Oscar said "We'll see you on Saturday at your birthday party!" FRIENDS. STAYING FRIENDS. While big dorks like me sit in the audience blubbering like darned fools. I can't recall a time when a PBS Kids show made me cry, but here we are. I can't even pour out enough love and admiration for all of the good people that have put their time, effort, and talent into creating such a great show! Everyone from the writers to the set designers, costume makers, caterers, camera operators, sound crew, lighting crew... props, makeup, post production, animators, and of course the actors and actresses! All of you are so gosh darned amazing, and you've all made such a wonderful show! Math has never been a favorite subject of mine, but the fact that the show has made the subject fun for not only me, but thousands of others is a fantastic thing! Super, duper, major props. I'm excited to see what the future holds for the show! I'm going to miss Olive and Otto dearly (as I will miss any characters that might leave in the future), but I'm sure that the new agents have lots of new wild and wacky adventures ahead to bring us! ALL OF THE LOVE FROM THIS TEARFUL TWENTY-SOMETHING~ GREAT JOB EVERYONE! <3 Category:Blog posts